Frágilmente humana
by Mommy's Bad Girl
Summary: Los sueños son solo eso, sueños. Ella lo esperó, inclusive hasta el último momento... inclusive cuando la muerte llegó para llevársela. Final Alternativo NM. One-Shot.


**Disclaymer: **No, los personajes no son míos –I fuckin' wish- Son de Meyer.

**Summary: **Los sueños son solo eso, sueños. Ella lo espero, inclusive hasta el último momento... inclusive cuando la muerte llegó para llevársela. Final Alternativo NM. One-Shot.

* * *

><p><strong>&amp;.*<strong>

**Frágilmente humana.**

By Mommy's Bad Girl

"_No estaba dispuesta a vivir sin ti… incluso aunque hubiesen pasado años"_

El calendario ha dejado caer sus hojas, los árboles han mudado de éstas mil veces ya, las estaciones han pasado visitantes por su cuerpo. Y el dolor persiste, como si fuese el primer día de aquellos.

Cierra los ojos y los recuerdos vuelven. Amaneceres y anocheceres incontables se han formado en su ventana, las horas se han pasado con una lentitud dolora, los minutos, uno a uno, la golpean con la fuerza devastadora de un mazo en su corazón.

Y éste sigue latiendo.

Ella está despierta, pero le gusta cerrar los ojos. Le gusta pretender que duerme, le gusta porque es la única manera en la que él puede regresar con ella, la única en la que ella se puede acordar de aquellos rasgos, aquellas actitudes, aquellas voces… todo.

Ella sabe que fueron reales, que sí existieron. Sabe que no fue fruto de su imaginación.

El dolor le va naciendo poco a poco en el corazón y ella cierra los ojos más fuerte, quiere dormir cueste lo que cueste. Quiere dormir porque quiere encerrarse en su mente. Quiere dormir porque es la única cosa que realmente disfruta desde hace ya tantos años.

Y una de esas lágrimas traicioneras sale por uno de sus ojos. El frío invernal de Chicago le hiela hasta los huesos pero eso a ella no le importa. Incluso sonríe masoquistamente. Esto es lo que la hace sentir viva, lo que hace que ella no se pierda en aquella obscuridad que jamás la había dejado de perseguir.

—_Te amo…_—_ Murmura él y la besa tiernamente. Sus labios suaves se mueven sobre los de ella lentamente. Como si ella fuese de cristal y se pudiese romper en cualquier momento. Ella le regresa el beso con el corazón latiendo a ritmos irregulares y la respiración entrecortada. Le encanta sentir el efecto que una suave caricia traída de una fría mano le hace en su cuerpo._

Gime lastimosamente al recordar aquello. Quería regresar a cuando tenía 17, a cuando todo era feliz. Quería volver a sentir aquella emoción recorriéndole el cuerpo. ¿Por qué cuando uno ama y entrega todo es cuando más sale lastimado?

Y sus manos aferran con más fuerza aquella cama de hospital y el dolor se hace agónico, imposible.

La vida le ha cobrado caro; le ha hecho pagar algo que jamás comprendió. Porque sí, jamás pudo entender el por qué pagaba esa cuota dolorosa, ¿Era por los recuerdos incesantes que la embargaban a diario? ¿Por el deseo de no morir para así no poder olvidarlos? ¿Era porque a pesar de todos esos años que han pasado ella aún seguía amándolo? ¿Era porque el corazón… no quería borrarlo?

Y las lágrimas brotan de nuevo. El efecto de la anestesia que a diario le aplican se estaba acabando, pero ni una sola palabra de queja sale de su boca. Su cuerpo masoquista lo pide, pide el dolor a diario. Es lo único que realmente puede mantenerla viva.

Porque una vida sin aquel dolor, vagando en lo desconocido de su mente, sería peor que la muerte.

Afuera, la nieve cae como un aviso luminoso de que su tiempo se está acabando.

"_Feliz veinticuatro de Diciembre…"_

¿Veinticuatro? ¿Ya era Diciembre? ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde aquel nublado día en el jardín trasero de la casa de Charlie? ¿Cincuenta? ¿Setenta años? ¿El seguiría siendo igual de hermoso? ¿Seguiría igual de terco? ¿Aún viviría el vampiro de el cual se enamoró?

Y el aparato Holter suena, estrepitoso, rompiendo el silencio mágico que la tranquilizaba. ¿Pero cómo no iba subir si aunque no lo hubiese visto en más de sesenta años, su cara seguía siendo razón suficiente para inestabilizarla?

Los vagos y nebulosos recuerdos después de su partida inundan su mente. Jamás volvió siquiera a mirar a alguien ¿De qué le serviría hacerlo si no era él? ¿Por qué fijarse en otra persona si siempre estaría aquel fantasma? ¿Por qué tocar otros labios si no se sentiría lo mismo?

Y así, con todo y su cuerpo desquebrajado por la edad, con el cáncer y la leucemia atacándole fuertemente, ella siempre le fue fiel. Siempre, aunque eso significase privarse de aquello que hasta el cuerpo pide. Siempre, aunque eso quisiese decir que el dolor iría en aumento. Siempre, porque con la simple y sencilla idea de intentarlo el corazón dolía aunque muerto estuviese. Siempre porque el cuerpo jamás volvió a sentir aunque fuese un ápice de emoción. Siempre… porque nadie jamás amo a alguien como ella… aunque no fuese correspondida.

Siempre… porque el destino así lo decidía.

Siguió su universidad tal y como su vampiro se lo había pedido, salió de la ciudad y llego a Chicago. Algo dentro de ella le decía que aunque él no la amara, y el recuerdo estuviese presente a cada minuto, en cada lugar, en cada momento, esto, la decisión de irse a vivir ahí, la conectaría aunque fuese un poco con el Edward que amó, ama y amará para todo lo que quede de su existencia.

Al terminar su carrera se metió a trabajar a una empresa, el dolor al que por algún tiempo le huyó la hacía trabajar y esforzarse el doble. Su cabeza no quería pensar, los recuerdos le aturdían tanto que cuando la atacaban la tumbaban por días. Días en los que se la pasaba tirada en su cama, recordando, sufriendo, llorando, amando.

Y así, con el paso de los años se fue acostumbrando, o más que costumbre era algo que se hacía inevitable.

Porque cuando uno ama, el sufrimiento es necesario.

Ascendiendo con el tiempo de puestos la tristeza la fue bajando. Su vida cayó en la monotonía y ahí se quedó flotando como flores que caen en un día lluvioso al río. Los años transcurrieron dolorosamente lentos, la gente a su alrededor alejándose, los días, uno a uno, pasando frente a ella con burla.

Y a pesar de todo lo que ha vivido, o más bien sobrevivido, ella sigue teniendo aquella esperanza. Esa la cual hace que por un silencioso segundo su corazón lata, la cual la hace aunque doloroso, soñar por las noches con que él, al despertar, estará a su lado; Es aquella la cual, después de la decepción cada mañana, la hace seguir creyendo.

Aunque sepa que eso jamás sucederá.

Y así convencida de que él jamás la amó la herida en su pecho vuelve a abrirse. El dolor al que acostumbrado su cuerpo ya está, le hace sacar un siseo. Y de nuevo aquella sonrisa se pinta en sus labios secos y llenos de arrugas alrededor.

"_Todo sea por recordarte…"_

Escucha la puerta abrirse, la enfermera entra corriendo y se detiene a su lado. Bella con sus lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y aquella mueca en su rostro yace tendida apretando con tanta fuerza las sabanas que sus nudillos están blancos.

Escucha con atención desinteresada lo que pasa a su alrededor ya que los ojos siguen cerrados. Ella sabe que es estúpido, puesto que todos saben que ella está despierta, mas la costumbre de querer soñar no se pierde, jamás.

Pasa uno, dos, tres y cuatro minutos; el cinco y el seis no se hacen esperar… y después un suspiro ahogado se escucha y la paz llega de nuevo al cuerpo marchito.

La sonrisa no se borra, sólo se hace más cálida. Ella sabe que su final está ya aquí, que la muerte con todos sus ayudantes está esperándola en ese mismo momento para llevársela. Y el miedo la inunda, aunque también la tranquilidad.

¿Podrá recordarlo en el más allá? ¿Podrá vivir en una de esas fantasías mágicas en las que él estará ahí por siempre? ¿En ese sueño si podrá cumplir aquella promesa a medias?

Y entonces todo se vuelve nebuloso, y la voz, apenas audible, murmura su nombre con adoración infinita.

"—_¡No! ¿Esto tiene que ver con mi alma, no?_ —_ Grité, furiosa, mientras las palabras explotaban dentro de mí, aunque a pesar de todo, seguían sonando como una súplica_—_. Carlisle me habló de eso y a mí no me importa, Edward. ¡No me importa! Puedes llevarte mi alma, porque no la quiero sin ti, ¡Ya es tuya!" (Meyer, 2008)_

Y se la llevó, el alma, la vida, el aire, el corazón… todo. Termino llevándose todo lo que era tan suyo y que al mismo tiempo le pertenecía a él. Termino llevándose cosas que él no quería pero que para ella eran las más importantes.

Termino matando con eso a la humana que tanto había querido cuidar.

"—_¿Tú… no… me quieres?_—_ Intenté expulsar las palabras, confundida por el modo como sonaban, colocadas en ese orden._

—_No." (Meyer, 2008)_

Y uno a uno los recuerdos de ese día le fueron menguando la mente hasta ahogarla. Fue recordando todo, y nada… el día de su muerte en vida.

"—_En cierto modo te he querido, por supuesto, pero ya me cansé de ser lo que no soy. No soy humano _—_Me miró de nuevo; ahora, sin duda, las facciones heladas de su rostro no eran humanas_—_. He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho." (Meyer, 2008)_

Pero ella podría ser lo que él le pidiera, lo que él le hubiese pedido en ese momento para que no se fuera. Hubiera matado a su padre, abandonado la tierra, tirarse de un acantilado en La Push, morir quemada, todo.

Todo lo que hubiese podido para no morir en vida.

Y entonces lo siente: el frío que recorre su columna y aquella tranquilidad que la sume en la inconsciencia, solo que ella sabe que aquella inconsciencia es mejor conocida como la muerte.

¿Qué mejor que morir teniendo aquellos bellos recuerdos dolorosos un veinticuatro de Diciembre?

Morir pura del cuerpo, pero destrozada del alma.

Morir amando hasta el final.

Morir llorando de felicidad porque pronto olvidará pero aún así llorando de tristeza porque todo se borrará.

Morir, por fin morir sin que ella lo causara.

Morir realmente porque ha estado muerta en vida bastante tiempo.

Morir por el hecho de morir y quitarse de encima el sufrimiento.

Morir para así recordarlo.

Morir para así olvidarlo.

Y por fin aquella mujer con nombre Isabella Marie Swan cierra los ojos para no abrirlos nunca. Escucha como el sublime palpitar de su corazón se va apagando, siente el frío en los huesos y lo disfruta, lo último que sus ojos divisa a la distancia son los copos de nieve cayendo en su ventana, lo último que aparece en su memoria es aquel rostro que tanto ama.

**24 de Diciembre de 2062**

Y el alma se va, el espíritu desaparece .Isabella descansa ahora, con aquella sonrisa masoquista aún plasmada en el rostro, con su cajón de esperanzas a rebotar, con sueños, con aceptación, pero con más sufrimiento que nada.

Ahí, el ángel volvió a subir al cielo, volvió a ser aunque fuese un poco feliz, volvió a soñar, volvió a respirar.

Ella volvió a amar.

Y muy lejos de ahí, del otro lado del mundo, en aquella ciudad con cielo nublado, en aquella casa de la colina desolada, se escucha un grito masculino desgarrado, se siente una lagrima invisible, se siente… la tristeza que la muerte lleva a su paso.

Él siente el dolor que ella cargó por años.

Y el arrepentimiento llega de nuevo, masacrándolo como todo este tiempo. El dolor de la pérdida y el llanto que jamás podrá salir.

Pero las decisiones equivocadas no se pueden deshacer. El corazón jamás volvería a sentirse de igual manera, la vida no volvería a ser la misma.

El alma… ésa que él creyó que probablemente existía… esa misma, jamás al cielo llegaría.

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus RR. :D las amo.<p>

"Que el cielo me impida hacer aquello que no quiera"

***Mommy's Bad Girl**


End file.
